


Father-Son-Talk

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and John, after the failed attempt on the vampires hideout, have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father-Son-Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such an Idiot T_T. I can't believe I forgot to put this in in the before one shot like I did for Pilot. Forgive me for this mistake, it will be the only one I hope. So, anyways, hope you all enjoy.

“Sammy.” John called from his desk after watching the younger pace. Sam stopped and turn towards John, waiting for him to go on.

 

“I don’t think I ever told you this, but the day you were born, you know what I did?”

 

“No.”

 

“I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same with your brother. “John told him. “It was a college fund. Every month, I’d put in another hundred until...Anyway, my point is, sam, that...this is never the life I wanted for you.”

 

“Why’d you get so mad when I left?” Sam asked.

 

“You gotta understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere, and all  I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared….ready. So, somewhere along the line, I, uh...I stopped being your father, and I became your drill sergeant.” Sam slowly walked towards the desk, listening as John kept talking.

 

“So when you said you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was that you were gonna be alone...vulnerable. Sammy, it just- it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn’t accept the fact that you and me...we’re just different.” That caused Sam, who was now sitting down, to chuckle.

 

“What?”

 

“We’re not different. Not anymore, with what happened to mom and Jess...we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone.” Sam answered. John was quiet for a moment before a small smile became visible.

 

“I guess you’re right, son.” There was a pause before John decided to speak up.

 

“Sam, listen, I never thought you were a freak, I never agreed with them.”

 

“But you never said anything.”

 

“I didn’t know what I could say. You were still my little girl at the time. I didn’t understand or even attempt to and that was a mistake on my part. I should have done research when you told me, and for that I’m sorry. You were right, you never was my daughter, not really. You was always my son.”

  
Just as Sam opened his mouth to say something, Dean walked in and Sam closed his mouth and sat back.


End file.
